


The Cabin

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Smut With Some Plot, Storm - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: In an effort to save Sare from death, Ava opens a time portal, in the process her Time Courier gets destroyed and she's stuck in the middle of an unknown forest with an angry Sara.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from and how it went from a completely innocent story to sex on the couch.

“What the hell Ava,” Sara yelled pushing the taller blonde off of her so that she could stand.

Ava rolled off of Sara. “I just saved your life.” Ava couldn’t believe it. Sara was pissed.

Sara was ready to yell once again but was interrupted by the heavy rain that started to pour down on them. “Can you just create a portal back please,” she asked. She was so angry and the rain was not helping her in the least.

Ava looked down, biting her lip. “I can’t,” she said hesitantly, she knew this would only further enrage Sara.

Sara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What do you mean you can’t. You can’t or you won’t.” She wanted to grab Ava’s Time Courier and create the portal herself, the weather was getting worse and they were in the middle of the woods.

“No I mean I can’t, they fried my Time Courier piece as I was opening the portal, when I pushed us through I dropped it on the other side.” Ava had gotten used to Sara looking at her with discontent but it had been a long time since she’d seen the look Sara was giving her now. It felt like that first day of their meeting all over again. The look made Ava’s stomach turn. She’d hoped they’d moved past hating each other.

“Why would you,” Sara began to ask. “You know what, forget, I don’t want to know. Let’s just find some shelter.” She started walking off. Sara hated bad weather and at the moment she was in the middle of a forest, in the middle of a torrential downpour and the only company she had was the reason she was in this mess to begin with.

“Sara,” Ava called out after her and began to follow.

Sara ignored her and only moved away faster.

“Sara, will you please listen.” She hated that the only person with her in this unknown place wanted nothing to do with her. She was determined to make Sara listen. “I left the piece so that our teams had something to track us with.” She was hopeful, Sara looked like she was about to stop, and for a second she did before resuming her brisk walk in search of shelter. Ava sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day.  She followed after Sara silently.  She felt awful for putting them in the situation they were in now but she hadn’t seen any other options. They continued to walk in silence, the only sound to be heard was of the raindrops hitting the trees and the crash of thunder. Ava wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking but it was getting dark and the storm had not let up. She hoped they found shelter soon, the sky was beginning to darken, soon the only light they’d have was that provided by the lightning that struck every few minutes or so. “Sara,” she called out to the short blonde. “Sara,” she yelled louder this time. “Look over there.” She pointed once Sara stopped her quick movements.

“Is that a cabin,” Sara asked, hopeful to be out of the rain.

Ava nodded. She didn’t know what else to say. Even with the find, she could tell Sara was still angry with her. She led the way to the Cabin wordlessly. The cabin was small and appeared to be unoccupied. She tried the door and found it to be locked. She reached up into her hair taking out two of her bobby pins, she didn’t needed them to hold her hair up but always put them in for emergencies, she was so thankful she had them now.

Sara was impressed that Ava had tools in her hair for unlocking the door but she wasn’t about to tell her that, not right now, not while she was pissed off at her. She moved around the property, checking out the layout and making sure there was nothing concerning on the other side. Everything appearing clear and safe for the time being she returned to the front of the cabin to see if Ava had made progress with the door. Ava was nowhere to be seen, she panicked for a second before realizing she was more than likely inside. She walked inside taking a look around.

“No power, but at least we have that.” Ava pointed to the unlit fire place. She watched as Sara moved to the fireplace seeing it if would work for them. She continued her search of the small cabin. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a summer cabin. It was definitely lived in but there were no indications that someone was staying there now. She returned a few minutes later having changed out of her soaked suit into a pair of baggy sweats and a hoodie. “Here.” She placed some clothing for Sara on the couch. She could not be comfortable in the wet leather suit of hers.

“In a minute, I’m gonna go make sure the chimney cap isn’t clogged before the fire gets going too much and the place fills with smoke.” She left Ava and even though she hated to, she went back out in the rain and climbed on top of the house. Seeing that the chimney cap was clean she descended to the ground and returned to the cabin. She grabbed the clothes Ava had found for her, she couldn’t wait to get out of her wet suit, it was starting to make her skin raw.

Ava watched Sara go into the bathroom without a word. She sighed, she’d really pissed off the captain this time. She distracted herself by going through the cabinets in search of food. She’d found a case of water in one and a few dishes, pots, pans. She found a first aid kit in another. She took it out and placed it on the counter, she would need to put that to use later. Finally she opened the pantry hoping it had something that would hold them over until their teams found them. She sighed in relief. The pantry was pretty well stocked with non-perishable canned items, there were cans of soups, fruits and vegetables. She grabbed two cans of the chicken noodle soup and set them on the counter. She hoped that the soup would warm their cold bones. She opened both cans and poured them into the pot she’d placed on the burner of the gas stove. In her peripheral she saw Sara come out, now dressed in sweats also. “I’m making some soup.” She said in a peace offering kind of way.

Sara narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m not hungry.” She moved to make sure the fire was good. She extended her arms out in front of her, soaking in the heat.

Ava rolled her eyes. Sara could be so stubborn. “You need to eat, the soup will help warm you up.”

“No, what I need is to find a way out of here, to be with my team but thanks to you, I’m stuck here , in a cabin in the middle of god knows where.” Sara snapped.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ava had tried to be patient but Sara was making it extremely difficult for her. “I saved your life,” she yelled. “A simple thank you would not kill you.” she wondered if this is how Sara had felt the two times she’d saved her in the beginning and Ava hadn’t even acknowledged it.

“No, all you did was doom my team. Damn it Ava,” she yelled, she moved away from the fire and took a few steps towards the blonde. “Our teams are out there without either of us, they were outnumbered as it was, what were you thinking,” she asked.

Ava had been trying to stay level headed one of them needed to be calm but Sara was making it really hard. “Of course I know our teams are out there, I know they’re outnumbered, I know I abandoned them, don’t you think I don’t know that,” she screamed. She felt like a failure for leaving her team to fend for themselves. “I hate myself for leaving them but I wasn’t thinking damn it. All I knew was that you were about to get killed and the only option I had in making sure you didn’t die was opening the damn portal. Don’t think for one second that I don’t feel like shit for leaving them.” She turned away from Sara and turned off the burner. She needed to get away from Sara and she couldn’t trust that Sara wouldn’t let the soup burn. She’d lost her appetite anyway. She grabbed the first aid kit and left for the bathroom.

Sara looked after her in shock. She let Ava’s words sink in. She hadn’t really thought about the Time Bureau agents Ava had left behind in order to save her. Ava’s words played on repeat in her mind. Her own safety was all that Ava had been worried about. She’d left her own team to make sure she didn’t die. She sighed, feeling like a total asshole. She’d treated Ava like shit since they’d arrived wherever they were. It hit her all of a sudden that Ava had grabbed the first aid kit as she’d walked out. She hadn’t realized she’d been hurt, she’d been too busy being angry with her. She followed the path Ava had taken to the bathroom. She knocked, hoping Ava would talk to her, let her apologize. “Ava,” she called out.

“What do you want Sara,” Ava asked from inside the bathroom. She didn’t want to fight with Sara, not now.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, she tried the door and to her surprise she found it unlocked. She opened it slowly, waiting to hear a protest from Ava, when she didn’t get one she opened it fully taking a step inside. “You’re hurt.” She looked at the wrist Ava was attempting to clean.

“It’s nothing. Just a burn.” She avoided eye contact with Sara, she was still angry with her and she knew that if she looked at her now her anger would dissolve. Sara had that power over her. She was just so… she couldn’t quite put it into words. Once she’d cleaned her wrist she attempted to put the bandage around it. The first two tries failed. Finally she lay the bandage on her knee and used the injured wrist to hold it in place. Cold fingers grabbed her uninjured wrist.

“Let me.” Sara knelt down taking the bandage out of her hands. She was shocked that Ava didn’t put up a fight. She took hold of Ava’s wrist, the injured one, the one that normally held her Time Courier. “Your fried Time Courier,” she asked, she looked up at Ave who only nodded in response. Sara nodded and focused her attention back on bandaging Ava’s wrist. “Your idea to leave the Time Courier behind was kind of genius, I was too angry to acknowledge that earlier.” She put tape to hold the bandage in place she was about to stand when a loud crash of thunder sounded. She tensed, this time the sound seemed much closer than any other. She was sure that Ava had seen her reaction because a gentle hand covered own.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Ava assured her. She’d seen the look of fear make an appearance. She hadn’t known Sara to be afraid of anything. “How about that soup,” she asked instead.

Sara smiled, thankful that Ava wasn’t pushing. “Soup sounds great. Thanks.” She stood up and extended a hand for Ava to take, she helped her up.

Ava once again turned the heat under the soup on while Sara tended to the fire. A few minutes later the pair sat on the couch letting the warm soup fill them and warm their chilled bones.

“The storm reminds me of the Gambit,” Sara tells her. “I always feel like I’m on the boat and it’s going down all over again. That day was the start of a very long and dark journey.” She shook her head trying to rid herself of the darkness that had crept up inside her. “I don’t mind rain but I prefer not to be out when it’s like this. Being on the Waverider helps, there are no storms while we’re traveling through time.” She set her empty bowl down and placed her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in her hands as she looked into the fire.

Ava set her bowl down and moved closer to Sara letting her know she was there without actually touching her.

“The weather had a lot to do with my mood when we landed here, I wasn’t really fair to you,” she said apologetically.

Now that Ava had a reason for why Sara hated the storm a lot made sense. Sara’s anger hadn’t been just at her, no, it had been at the storm and herself for letting the storm affect her.  She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Sara’s back as the storm outside got worse. “I appreciate you telling me Sara.” She moved her hand in a circular motion hoping the action would help ease the tight muscles.

Sara turned her head to look at Ava. She’d always found her beautiful but she had never seen her like this. So open, unguarded and glowing. She assumed the fire had a hand in the latter but she didn’t care. “Thank you.” She looked into Ava’s eyes not caring if she saw the storm of emotions in her own. “For saving my life,” she clarified. “I know it wasn’t easy for you to leave your team.” Sara knew because it would have been a difficult decision for her too.

“It was worth it.” Ava gave her a smile, the smile she reserved just for her. “You are worth it.” She added.

It took Sara a minute to let the meaning of the words really sink in. She smiled as they did. She sat up and turned to Ava, her eyes traveled to Ava’s lips and back up again. She cupped Ava’s cheek in her palm and leaned in capturing her lips.

Ava gasped at the feel of Sara’s lips on her own. She’d been wondering what they’d feel like and they were unlike anything she’d ever imagined. She reached out and grabbed Sara with her other hand pulling her closer.

Sara didn’t need further encouragement. She turned to face Ava fully, bringing her knee to the outside of Ava’s legs, straddling her. What began as a gentle kiss, intensified as Ava took hold of her hips bringing them closer to her own. Sara moaned into her mouth and moved her hips against Ava.

Sara’s hands moved from Ava’s neck to her hair as she continued to kiss her.

Ava’s hands abandoned Sara’s hips and slid under her hoodie. Sara’s skin was warm and soft. She moved her hands up Sara’s back ignoring the scars beneath them until they reached her shoulders. She grabbed Sara’s shoulders using her position to pull Sara further into her. Slowly her hands left Sara’s shoulders and slid down her sides grazing the side of her breasts.

Sara inhaled sharply. “Take it off.” She pulled back far enough to allow for Ava to take her hoodie off. With her top discarded she wasted no time in ridding Ava of hers. They stared at each other taking in the toned muscles and firm breasts. “You are beautiful.” She palmed Ava’s breast, her thumbs brushing against her nipples. “So beautiful.” She repeated.

Ava moaned, arching her back, pushing her breasts further into Sara’s hands. Her hands found the waist band of Sara’s pants, she reached inside the back of them grabbing Sara ass and pushing her against her raised thigh. She smiled into Sara’s mouth as she whimpered against the friction it caused.

Sara moved her hips, grinding against Ava’s thigh. Between the wetness, the friction of the sweatpants and Ava’s thigh, Sara was ready to come. She pulled her lips away from Ava’s and started kissing the side of her neck, gently biting her pulse point.

Ava gasped, her knee raising causing Sara to bite her harder at the added pleasure between her legs. Ava brought her hands to Sara’s chest pushing her away from her neck. She took Sara’s breasts in her hands and any argument Sara had been prepared to make left her lips as Ava’s lips took one nipple into her mouth while she pinched and rolled the other between her fingers.

Sara’s head fell back and her back arched. She couldn’t remember a time where she felt this alive. “Ava,” she whispered.

Ava ignored her plea and focused her mouth on the other breast, her free hand moving down Sara’s stomach, her fingers running across the edge of the waistband but not any further.

“Ava please,” Sara pleaded. She couldn’t take the teasing not tonight. Tonight she wanted to feel Ava touch her, to be inside her. “Please,” she repeated.

Ava complied, because as badly as Sara wanted for her to touch her she too wanted to be inside her. She slid her hand inside the waistband already feeling the heat that was coming from Sara’s. She pulled back to watch Sara’s face as she ran a finger between her folds. Sara moaned exposing more of her neck to Ava. Ava smiled, Sara was beyond ready for her to take her. She returned her mouth to Sara’s nipple licking the had nub before taking it between her lips. As her fingers moved between Sara’s folds slipping two fingers inside her, simultaneously she grazed the nipple in her mouth with her teeth.

Sara cursed out loud, a hand moved to the back of Ava’s head pushing it further into chest. She moved her hips against Ava’s fingers as they pumped into her.  “More.”

Ava complied adding a third finger but not picking up her pace. She wanted to draw this out as much as she could without teasing Sara too much. She could feel Sara’s walls tightening around her fingers, she started to move faster as Sara’s hips moved against her erratically. “Hold still,” she ordered.

Sara groaned. “I’m so close Aves.” She whined.

“I know you are, now hold still.” She stopped her movement leaving her fingers inside Sara until Sara complied with her order. “Good girl.” She smiled at the glare Sara directed at her. She moved again letting her fingers slide out as if she were getting ready to pull out completely before inserting them again. She picked up her rhythm when she was sure Sara wasn’t going to move against her.

Sara’s hands went on either side of Ava’s head and took hold of the couch, her knees squeezing against Ava’s thighs. It was taking everything for her not to move. She wasn’t going to last much longer and she knew Ava was very aware of that. Ava pumped her faster and harder with each stroke, curling her fingers inside her. She felt her walls closing in on Ava’s fingers. She brought her head down to Ava’s shoulder biting down as Ava’s thumb pressed against her clit bringing her over the edge. She rode out her orgasm and collapsed against Ava. “Wow. You are amazing.” She breathed Against Ava’s neck. She let out a small whimper as Ava’s fingers pulled out of her. Sara sat back and gave Ava a goofy content smile.

“Mmmm,” Ava moaned as she brought her fingers to her mouth licking all of Sara’s juices from them. “No sweets, you are amazing, you taste so good.” She watched Sara’s eyes darken even more as she watched.

“That is so fucking hot.” Sara slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Ava, she smiled naughtily as she grabbed Ava’s hips pulling them to the edge of the couch. She tugged at the waistband of Ava’s sweats and she lifted her hips to allow for Sara to rid her of her pants. Sara sat back taking in Ava’s naked form. She truly was a beautiful woman, the most stunning woman she’d ever laid her eyes on. She licked her lips hungrily as her eyes looked between Ava’s legs at her glistening lips. She sat up and kissed Ava on the mouth. “Perfection,” she whispered. She abandoned Ava’s mouth as she trailed kisses across her chest and collarbone, her fingers running up Ava’s calves to her thighs and back down again.

“Sara.” It was Ava’s turn, Sara’s touch was setting her skin on fire.

Sara bit Ava just under breast before moving her mouth down her toned abdomen. She placed slow gentle kisses against the inside of her thighs slowly moving to her center. She inhaled deeply she reached her destination. Ava smelled delectable, she sat up and told Ava as much. “I can’t wait to taste you.” She added. She smiled at the small jerk in Ava’s hips. She returned to her earlier position, her hands moving Ava’s legs apart. She kissed Ava’s hood, followed by soft kisses to her folds. She smiled, Ava was becoming impatient, she grabbed the back of her head pushing her between her legs. Sara didn’t waste any more time she found Ava’s clitoris running her tongue against it. She kissed it before taking it between her lips, sucking on it and licking it. Ava moaned in pleasure her hips thrusting towards Sara, wanting more. Sara hummed against her clit before releasing it, she ran her tongue in a circular motion drawing out some beautiful noises from the woman on the couch. She swiped her tongue up and down between Ava’s folds, going from her clitoris to penetrating her with her tongue. She repeated this until Ava could no longer keep quiet. She moaned Sara’s name as she fucked her with her tongue. Sara pulled Ava’s hips further to the edge of the couch, she left one arm wrapped around Ava’s hips holding her in place and brought her other hand to the front, sliding her fingers inside. She moved her finger in and out of Ava while her tongue circled her clit hard and fast.

“Gah, Sara, don’t stop.” She begged. Ava’s head pushed against the couch, her hands holding the back of the couch to keep from moving. Sara was doing wonderful things to her and she didn’t want it to end.

Sara moved faster within her, adding more pressure with her tongue, she didn’t stop when she felt Ava’s walls tighten around her fingers and her clit pulsated against her tongue, she continued until Ava jerked against her, too sensitive to be touched. Sara pulled her fingers out slowly and watched as Ava looked down at her. Her eyes still on Ava’s she leaned in, kissing her folds one last time.

“That was.” Ava paused to catch her breath. “Incredible.” She finished. “Come here.” She pulled Sara to her, kissing her, tasting herself on Sara’s lips. “You are incredible.” She added.

The pair went a few more rounds before exhaustion overtook them, they lay curled up in each other, their limbs tangled under the light blanket, with Sara resting her head on Ava’s chest and Ava’s arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Maybe we should leave and come back later.” Ray looked at Gary. “And maybe not mention this, ever.” He said fearfully.

Gary nodded immediately. He was going to leave and do his best to forget the image that he was sure would forever be engrained in his mind. He took out the extra Time Courier piece he’d brought for Agent Sharpe, since hers had been destroyed and placed it on the table.

He and Ray moved out quickly. They knew better than to mention this to anyone. The two women asleep on the couch looked innocent while sleeping, but they were both deadly lethal when awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this, that being said, please be gentle, I went out of my comfort zone, it makes me so nervous, I could throw up. Either way, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
